


Paths

by Daathdweller



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anger, Blow Jobs, Bromance to Romance, Death, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Grief/Mourning, Homoeroticism, M/M, Marley Warriors, Military Homophobia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Self-Sacrifice, Soldiers, porukoru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daathdweller/pseuds/Daathdweller
Summary: After the victorious result of the war against Mid-East Allies, Colt and Porco arrive back to Liberio and decide to spend more time together. The next war is close and life is short.A story about two friends who share a strong bond and love each other in a way they shouldn't.Don't read if you're anime-only SNK fan, contains spoilers!
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Colt Grice
Comments: 22
Kudos: 51





	1. Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lack of Porukoru fics out there so I had to write one by myself :'(
> 
> I hope you enjoy this if you like this rarepair! There will be lots of smut in this fic.

Porco hopped off the train and as he lifted his gaze, he noticed the blonde man in front of him staggering and having some trouble walking straight. He sighed and wrapped his arm around Colt's waist, supporting the hungover boy. 

"Guess you drank too much again," he muttered and Colt held his aching head. 

"It wasn't as much yesterday," Colt groaned and threw his arm around Porco's strong neck. His voice was all crackly after Colt had screamed like a madman for the whole night.

"Mhm," Porco grunted and shook slightly his head of disappointment. "You howled like a slut in heat."

Falco turned around and threw his brother a concerned look, then he had an eye exchange with Porco, who lifted a slender brow. 

"We're hooooooome!" Gabi screamed behind them which made Colt feel as if his head was going to explode.

"Oww," the blonde touched his aching head, he felt cold sweat running down his neck. He had never felt that miserable. "Gabi… please, I told you not to yell." Colt was sure he was going to faint any moment if Porco wasn't there to supporting him.

"And I've told you not to drink so much, lightweight." Porco muttered, serious and pissed as usual. Colt licked his dry chapped lips, his fingers tightened the hold on Porco's old worn leather jacket. He felt the smooth material slipping under his fingers, he'd always loved this jacket. 

"Who let you have liqueur, Colt?" Falco's huge eyes threw his older brother a concerned look. Porco heard Pieck muttering something and giggling impish in front of them, of course it was her. He sighed and took a better hold on his friend, it was always the same with him. As soon as he started drinking, he couldn't control himself anymore, and people used his thirst to their advantage because the usually quiet Colt turned into a party animal when he was drunk.

At least this time he drank to celebrate, not out of frustration. He knew how Colt was feeling, he himself had to wait long enough until he got his own titan. And Colt's situation was even worse, since he was literally waiting until his target died, like a vulture. His hand took the one Colt had thrown over his neck, dammit he was cold. 

Porco closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of home, they were finally back in Liberio, and the persons he cared the most made it back alive too. That idiot Braun made it as well, and Porco hoped it would be the last time. He let his thoughts flow, all he wanted now, apart kicking Braun's ass, was a Schinken sandwich, a hot bath and a cigarette matched by a shot of mama's Schnaps. 

"Ugh," Colt sighed and Porco noticed he was pale as fuck and his skin was shiny from sweat.

"Alright little boozer, we're almost there, can you make it on your own?" Porco didn't want that Colt's parents saw him like this. He was a fucking warrior cadet, not a common soldier.

"Mhm," Colt nodded and threw his friend a side look. 

"Tell your mum you've got a fever, take a shower and go to sleep. You look awful."

Colt chuckled a little, Porco was always so straightforward, and he liked this trait about him. Everyone complained about Porco's bad temper, everyone but him and Pieck. But Pieck was Pieck, and Colt was one of the few persons who knew another side of the ginger. He wished he could stay some time with him alone. Not now though, now was family time. 

Porco let him go carefully and checked on him a few times before walking his own way. Colt was with his brother, he was safe. The ginger-haired bit on his lower lip, he wished his brother was there with him, too. In these moments he felt lonely and abandoned, even Reiner had his cousin Gabi. All he had left from Marcel was his titan.

The gates to the internment zone opened, and the families of the soldiers were gathered there, waiting for them. Porco looked around and recognized his mother's tissue as she waved her hand. The ginger turned around and met Colt's icy eyes one last time, the blonde gave him a grateful smile. Somehow, Porco managed to smile back and then he ran towards his parents.

"Mama!" He hugged his mother and pressed a kiss on her cheek, his father put his hand on his shoulder as a gesture of pride. It was nice to be back. 

"Let's go home, son. Mama made you Schweinebraten." 

"Oh jaaa!" Porco took his mother's arm and hooked it in his, following his father to their modest house.

\---

"Did you eat well, mein Schatz?" 

Porco nodded and smoked a cigarette out of the window of the kitchen. He wasn't a regular smoker, but he liked one now and then. His mother poured a shot glass of Schnaps which he promptly emptied, satisfied about the burning sensation it left in his throat. 

"Gotta check on Colt," Porco took a last deep drag from the cigarette before extinguishing it in the ashtray. 

"But you just came back," his mother protested, yet she knew well her son was rather pig-headed, and after learning about Marcel's death his character became even worse. 

"He's not feeling well today."

"You know I don't like the Grices. They are treacherous and-"

"Papa!" Porco threw his father a warning look. "Colt and Falco have proven themselves to be virtuous Eldians. Don't blame them for their uncle's sins." Porco closed his hands to fists while warning his father. "They are my friends and comrades, don't ever talk about them like this."

His father shook his head and muttered something while leaving the kitchen. 

"Take a shower first," his mother put her hand gently on Porco's shoulder. "I'll prepare something to take to the Grices." Porco nodded and pecked a kiss on her cheek.

\---

Porco was welcomed by Falco, he greeted the Grice parents and handed them a basket with home-made jam and pie. 

"Mama sends her regards," Porco ruffled Falco's hair and after a few sentences of small talk he asked "How's Colt?" 

Mrs Grice led him upstairs to Colt's room and Porco reassured her he won't stay long. He knocked at the door and it took almost a minute until he got a response. 

He opened the door and slipped in the dark room. "Hey boozer." Porco's fingers touched through the darkness to find the little switch to turn on the gas operating lightning system. He put the lights on the lowest level, just as much as he needed to find his way through the small room.

"I'm not a drunk." Colt groaned, rubbing his red-rimmed eyes and turned to his friend. 

"Not yet, you mean." The ginger sat on the mattress next to him and swiped his hair back as some rebellious strands fell in his face. 

Colt giggled a little, and Porco gave him his signature smirk. "What time is it?"

"After dinner," Porco cupped Colt's cheek and his mischievous smirk turned into a soft, caring smile. "You're better now?"

"Mhm," Colt looked in Porco's ocean eyes, they seemed green in the low lights. He felt Porco's thumb stroking tenderly his cheek, and they stayed there for a good five minutes just looking at each other. Colt enjoyed Porco's soft touch, he knew it was a privilege of very few people. His lips pressed a tiny kiss on the strong wrist, still keeping eye contact. Slowly, Porco lowered his face to press an affectionate kiss on his lips, Colt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaled the scent of his skin and tasted briefly his lush lips. He opened his eyes again, looked at Porco as if it was the first time he was looking at him, studying each feature of his face. His arched brows, the light, barely visible freckles on his ivory skin, his upturned nose, which was the cutest thing on earth in his opinion. 

"You're smelly." Porco perceived the slight smell of alcohol in Colt's breath.

"I have taken a shower and brushed my teeth." Colt chuckled a little, amused about Porco being so strict with him.

"You smell like a bum." 

"Yeah, yeah," Colt rolled his eyes and giggled as he placed his hand around Porco's strong neck and pulled him down to finally kiss him properly. "I've missed you too."

Porco closed his eyes and let Colt's warm tongue slip into his mouth, welcoming it with his and twisting it around it. He cupped the blonde's cheek and deepened their kiss, refusing to let him go so soon. Porco's skin smelled of soap and aftershave, and his mouth tasted deliciously, it tasted of Porco, and lust and want.

"Mmmh," Colt put his other hand around Porco's waist to pull him closer, he wanted to feel his body, the body he had missed and he hadn't come to enjoy properly during the last war. 

Same sex relationship and affairs were frowned upon, especially in the military. It was something only perverted Eldians did, as the Marleyan officers reminded every time someone's secret shame-out got into public flame-out. To avoid getting unwanted attention, during the last war Colt could only enjoy Porco's closeness during a few hasty and secret encounters that always left them both longing for more rather than satisfied. 

Spending a whole night together was still a utopian dream but at least now they could have a decent fuck without the risk of getting hurt. Colt remembered his ass gotten accidentally wrecked by Porco as they both feared to get caught by Magath.

Porco groaned softly in his mouth as he opened his lips more and pushed his tongue completely in, invading Colt's mouth deeper, and Colt had no choice but to drink his passionate kiss. He wasn't complaining about it. 

The blonde cupped the other's face, pulling him even closer, kissing him deeper, until they both were missing air and Porco had to break their kiss to breathe. The ginger closed his teeth on Colt's lower lip, nibbled and sucked on it while slipping one of his strong hands under the blanket, touching the blonde's smooth, pale skin. Colt's body was slightly cooler than average, in contrast to Porco's, which was always hot and almost feverish.

Colt smiled, here was his Jaws again, and he moaned softly as Porco pinched his nipple and his hand lowered even further, noticing there were no clothes on the blonde's slender body. 

"You're naked," Porco slightly raised his head to throw a questioning look at his friend, lifting a slender brow. 

"Y'know I always sleep naked," Colt blushed a little and used the tip of his tongue to trace Porco's wet and kiss-swollen lips. 

"By chance… were you waiting for me?" Porco remained serious, his arched brow still giving him that superior look, but Colt knew better it was just facade.

"Maybe," Colt purred, feeling his usually pale cheeks flushing even more. It had never been easy to overcome his shyness, but it had gotten better lately. He'd be never as cocky as Porco, but still, in his presence he eased up a little.

"Colt," Porco moved his hand further down, fingertips hovering over his already hard cock. "You're a slut." And finally Porco's facade fell as he smirked and lowered to kiss his friend again, while his fingers closed around his cock and stroke it lazily. His own erection was growing as well in his pants.

"I'm a slut and smell of bum, you really have a high opinion on me." Colt chuckled and jerked his hips a little. His own hands started to move Porco's jacket down his shoulders, hastily, with the want to feel Porco's skin on his. "Do you need your clothes?"

Porco chuckled and his lips travelled along Colt's jaw, biting it softly and then trailed needy kisses along it until he reached his ear. "No." 

"Then take them off," Colt moaned and thrust his cock into Porco's hand, needy for more. 

Porco was amused about Colt getting horny, and about how sassy he could get when it was just the two of them. Porco sucked at his ear lobe, nipped at it, then lowered to tease his neck with lips and tongue until he reached his collarbone, a sport where nobody could see eventual marks, and closed his teeth hard on the pale skin.

Colt moaned and his cock twitched, and Porco did it again. "You're a damn tease, Galliard."

"I've waited for this way too long," Porco withdrew his hand from under the blanket and got up from the bed. "I'm gonna savour every second of it." 

"My parents are downstairs," Colt threw him a guilty look, if they knew what their son was doing, if the Marleyans knew what they were doing… they wouldn't be virtuous Eldians anymore. Colt would most probably have been sent to Paradis, Porco's right to wield the Jaw titan immediately stripped from him. 

_Fuck it,_ Porco thought, knowing that the Marleyans could not control his thoughts. Nobody could. He wasn't harming anyone. He loved his friend in a way that was forbidden, but what could he do about it?

"You know better than me we both won't last long," Porco shrugged off his jacket and let it fall on the floor. "Let me have some fun before…" Slowly and teasingly, the ginger opened the buttons of his shirt, revealing inch after inch of iron muscles and scarred skin. Colt licked his cracked lips as he looked at his friend and lover with admiration, Porco was a true warrior. Colt's hand slipped beneath the blanket and started to take care of himself while watching the ginger stripping from his clothes. 

"Like what you see?" Porco gave him a cocky smile and Colt just nodded as response. "I wanna see too." 

"You're taking advantage of me, Galliard." Colt teased him, he moaned softly while rubbing his cock a little faster, but Porco, impatient and feral as always, tore the blanket off him, exposing Colt's naked body and the proud erection to the chill air. Porco licked his lips as he looked at his cock, he could smell the precum leaking from his tip, could literally taste Colt's lust in the air.

The ginger bent over him, gave him a warning look but Colt just grinned and pushed him away with his foot. 

"Take off your clothes," Colt's foot lowered and rested on the belt buckle, right above Porco's cock. He was fucking hard, he could feel it. His trousers seemed to explode at any moment.

"I'm gonna make this last forever," Porco muttered, apparently offended by Colt's sassiness.

"No you won't," the blonde rubbed his foot on Porco's erection, still painfully trapped in his trousers and needy to be freed from the fabric prison. Colt felt his cheeks burning, but he also felt his cock twitching horny. Porco's twitched too, Colt bit his lower lip and looked at his lover while still using his foot to tease him.

Porco let him do for some minutes, then he huffed and slapped Colt's foot away, he was right. He won't make it last forever. He wanted to fuck here and now, patience was a virtue that didn't belong to him. Fuck the teasing and fuck the foreplay. 

The cotton shirt fell on the floor and soon Porco lowered his trousers as well. He sat down on the bed and kicked off boots and trousers and everything.

Colt kept nibbling on his already chapped lips, admiring the ginger getting rid of his clothes. Porco was everything Colt was not, he was fierce and passionate, impulsive and aggressive, not only when he fought, but also in bed.

Physically, Porco was different from him too, because he was well built, he was strong, Colt both envied and adored his large shoulders and his muscular legs. Scars testified his bravery, his wounds always healed since he was a shifter, but the traces remained. 

Calloused hands touched the smooth skin of Colt's slender thighs and the ginger lowered between his legs to kiss him again. Now their kisses were messier, needier, and finally Porco's animalistic nature took the lead of him, his dry cracked hands shifted under Colt's ass to pull his hips towards his, rubbed their both cocks against each other.

Colt groaned softly in his mouth, his fingernails raked over the strong back of his lover, making him purr. While Porco was a biter, Colt definitely was a toucher. 

"If you keep going like this," the blonde moaned as Porco focused his attention on his nipples, circling one of them with his tongue. "We won't even make it to a fuck."

Porco just chuckled and closed his teeth on his nipple, at first soft, then harder, which caused goosebumps to form all over Colt's pale skin. 

"The last time we hadn't even five minutes," the ginger licked the hard nub and shifted his body a little lower. Strands of strawberry hair fell in his face but Porco didn't care, his attention was caught by Colt's trembling body, and his lips dropped kisses along his abs, them bit him again on his favourite spot, his edgy hipbone. Porco chewed and sucked at the sensitive skin, making sure to leave a mark, and finally he reached his cock, flicking his tongue over his tip, savouring the sweet taste of precum. 

"Dammit Porco," Colt moaned and ran his fingers through the ginger hair, pulling it gently. "You want me dead." 

* * *

You liked this so far?

Check my [Porukoru fanart](https://jk-iconoclast.tumblr.com/post/189996289834/kissing-under-the-mistletoe-ive-finally-decided) on tumblr 


	2. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where Porco and Colt just fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for tha late update but I wasn't in the right mood to write.  
> I hope you enjoy the smut, I still have to get into writing.

Soft moans filled the small room as Porco's mouth completely engulfed Colt's erection, sucking at it quite aggressively. Colt was a little longer than the average men, but Porco had no problems taking him. With that huge mouth of his, he let the whole length slip in until the tip reached the back of his throat. Colt had often enough pointed out his lack of gag reflex. 

Colt's hips jerked a little as he felt Porco sucking at him as if there was no tomorrow, short fingernails dug painfully in the pale skin of his thighs. 

"Fuck…" Colt ran his tongue over his chapped lips while pulling at the ginger's hair. "Fuck me, Galliard."

Porco opened his eyes and looked at his lover, the blonde was propping up on his elbows, eyeing him back. Porco let his cock slip out of his mouth, slowly and scratching it slightly with his teeth. Colt hissed a little at the slight feeling of pain.

"You bastard," the blonde moaned, his cheeks glowing red. "Do it again."

But Colt knew better that Porco was a shithead, and he'd never give him the satisfaction of fulfilling his requests. Instead, the ginger pulled back and lifted Colt's hip more, so that he would fall back into the mattress. Porco was sitting on his knees and hooked his arms behind Colt's thighs, until his privates were on eye level. The ginger grinned and ran slowly his tongue over his sac, then he sucked at one of his balls. 

Colt was relaxing even though the position he was forced into wasn't the most comfortable, but the blonde got easily lazy during sex, and rested his weight on Porco's strong arms. Porco was strong anyway, and Colt knew that something about his passiveness turned him on like hell. 

Right now, Colt was in heaven. His ragged breath became shorter as Porco nipped softly, carefully at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, just around his cock and asshole. It sent bolts of pleasure through the blonde's body, and as Porco bit down a little harder, a loud moan escaped Colt's throat.

"Oi be quiet," Porco warned him, raised his head a little to take a better look at Colt. His abs were flexing with each breath, his cock twitched slightly, transparent pearls of fluid leaked from the tip. His asshole was already gaping needy, waiting for him. Porco smelled at the slight sweaty skin, ran his tongue slowly along his ass crack and then circled the sensitive ring of muscles. His lips closed on it and he sucked at it gently, thrusting in his tongue from time to time. 

Colt threw his arm over his face to muffle his shameful noises, to cover his flushed cheeks. This was definitely something he enjoyed. He actually liked everything Porco did to him, rough or soft, it didn't matter. 

"One day I wanna make you come only by doing this." 

"This what?" Colt tried his best to avoid lewd noises to escape his throat.

"Eating your ass."  _ This _ was definitely not something he could do somewhere hastily and in a dark corner of a hallway. 

"Porco.. I'm horny." Colt pressed his lips together out of frustration. He wasn't in heaven anymore, now he was in a limbo, the exact middle between frustration and lust. "Just fuck me now."

Porco huffed and licked his asshole one last time before slapping his thigh. "Why are you always so slutty?" He let go of Colt's hips, so they would fall down on the mattress.

"Dunno, but you like it." Colt giggled and wrapped both legs around Porco's waist, pulling him closer to himself.

Porco took his wrists and pinned them into the mattress, while enjoying the sight of his friend getting really needy and taking what he wanted. Colt positioned himself so Porco's tip would rub his ass crack, he moaned softly while looking at him through his icy eyes. Colt's light irises were definitely something Porco could get lost while looking at. 

"You needy fucker, get the oil." Porco purred and closed his teeth on a piece of skin of his shoulders. "I don't wanna hurt you this time." 

"It's in my backpack," the blonde groaned, pointing to the heavy canvas item on the floor next to the nightstand.

Porco huffed and reached for the backpack, and as he started rifling through the mess that was on its inside, he complained "Where the fuck is it?" 

Colt ripped the backpack from his friend's hands and, with patience, he searched for the small bottle. "For fuck's sake Galliard, it's here." 

"If you weren't busy swallowing booze all night long, you'd probably pack your stuff with more care." Colt's icy eyes widened as he stared speechless at him, his mouth dropped open. "What? Close that mouth or I'll fuck that instead of your ass." 

"Hmpf," Colt gave him his middle finger, Porco promptly grasped his wrist and pulled him closer. He threw the backpack on the floor just to force his body between Colt's slender thighs.

"I can't take you serious if you keep doing the pissed bitch."

"Turn me around," Colt put his palm on Porco's chest, pushing him slightly away from him. "I don't wanna look at you."

Porco chuckled softly and his prismatic eyes lit up with lust as he closed his grasp on the slender man's waist, pulling him closer and pushing him into the mattress. "But I do want to look at you."

"Pig," a soft moan escaped Colt's throat against his will. 

"Cunt," Porco dropped the small bottle onto Colt's chest to hook his arms behind his knees, spreading his legs wide. "Get ready now."

Colt obeyed and poured a good amount of lubricant on his palm and dipped the fingers of his other hand into the sticky fluid. He had an eye exchange with Porco, sure about that his cheeks were glowing red now, he was feeling as if he was scorching alive. His hand closed around Porco's thick erection, his cock was average in length, but he was rather thick, much to Colt's pleasure and despair. The other hand slipped beneath his legs to reach his own asshole, he rubbed and teased it, and then pushed two fingers in to prepare himself. 

Pale lashes rested on flushed cheeks, ragged breaths and slick noises filled the small room. Porco lowered to press a small kiss on Colt's nose, whispering "Why don't you want to look at me?" His breath became more intense because Colt was rubbing his cock vigorously, and he felt his lover's warm breath on his wet lips. He sucked at Colt's lower one, bit down on it, then focused on his jaw, nipping at the sensitive skin. 

"Fuck me now," Colt's lips trembled a little, he wasn't that horny since a damn while. He withdrew his fingers from his ass and pushed them straight into Porco's mouth. The ginger closed his eyes and panted slightly while sucking at his fingers, tasting Colt on them. "I'd eat you alive if I could," he moaned, taking his erection in his hand and positioning himself in front of Colt's needy entrance. 

Colt gasped of pain as Porco pushed slowly into him, he took hold on his strong shoulders and dug his fingernails into his skin. Porco entered him fully and gave him a moment, the blonde shifted one of his legs on his shoulders to be more comfortable. 

"Good?" Colt nodded and one of his hand moved down to grasp Porco's toned ass cheek, squeezing it hard and then slapping it. 

Goosebumps formed all over the blonde's pale skin as Porco started moving, thrusting slowly once, twice, and then increased his pace drastically. 

"Fuck," Colt bit down on his lower lip to prevent himself from making too loud, and too lewd, noises but it wasn't easy at all, especially as the ginger pulled him closer to fuck him harder, faster. "Jaws… bite me," the blonde gasped desperately, wanting to be marked by his lover.

Colt moved his hips with Porco's, and as the ginger lowered his face to leave bite marks all over his chest and shoulders, he closed his eyes and moved his hand between Porco's buttocks, slipping his wet fingers along his ass crack. 

"Yes," Porco grunted like a pig, because that's what he was when they fucked. An animal. The blonde's long middle finger slid into his tight ass, Porco stopped for a short moment to enjoy the sensation and as Colt's eyes urged him to continue, he kept fucking him hard into the mattress. The old wooden bed creaked, and Porco needed to move them both a few times, so he could keep fucking his friend like a whore without making too much noise. 

"Mh," Colt gasped as Porco rubbed his cock straight on his sensitive spot. "Fuck me, Jaws." 

Porco's answer was just a hard bite on his collarbone, holding the same ruthless pace, and as Colt pushed a second finger in his ass, he realised he was close already. He listened to the Colt's short breath, knowing his friend was close as well.

Their bodies were now just a huge something made of entangled limbs, their breaths have synchronized, their moves were just one. Porco let go of Colt's legs to pull him closer to him, and the blonde took advantage of their closeness to muffle his moans in Porco's strong neck. He felt his cock hitting his prostate again, and again, and soon his toes started to tingle. As the intense climax washed over him, he bit down hard on Porco's skin, which made the ginger wince a little. Colt felt his cock twitching and warm cum shooting on his stomach, he buried his fingers deeper in Porco's ass, wanting to feel him come too. 

Porco felt Colt's insides tightening around his pulsing and swollen cock, and as the blonde rammed his long digits into his ass, giving him pleasure on both ends, he gave in and it sent him over the edge. He pulled Colt closer to him, clenched his teeth on his pale skin and finally released.

Carefully, Porco made Colt lay down on the mattress and placed his own body onto his. They were both exhausted and satisfied, Porco wrapped his arms around Colt's waist and rested his head on his chest, listened to his accelerated heartbeat. The blonde threw his legs around Porco's hips and ran his fingers through his sweaty, now messy hair. Porco's hair was way softer than his, it was like touching silk, and it had always had that relaxing effect on Colt. Porco of course, enjoyed it too. 

"It was good," Colt sighed, wrapped his arms around his friend. Porco didn't answer, he just buried his face in Colt's neck and, for once, he was able to enjoy the afterglow. Colt felt his heavy body resting on his, the heat was almost scorching him. 

"You can't sleep here." Colt crawled Porco's undercut. He couldn't even if he wanted to.

"Mh," Porco just grunted and remained motionless. After a few minutes he muttered, "I know."

"What would your parents to if they knew you're sleeping with a man?" Colt thought aloud while staring at the wooden ceiling. 

Porco started laughing as he reflected on it. "Well I think Mama would start crying like a hysteric and Papa would report me to the Marleyans… after having me castrated, of course." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

"Hmpf that's not even funny, you idiot." Colt started laughing as well. "I think my parents would kill me and then kill themselves for the shame." 

"Ah yes, very possible." Porco swung his legs out of the bed and reached for his briefs and socks. 

Colt rested his head against the headboard and looked at his friend and lover, wondering if there was something more between them. A slight noise of steps walking up the stairs called him back from his thoughts.

"Porco, have you locked the door?" 

Porco's eyebrow cocked, Colt's eyes were quite alarmed. "No?" 

"Fuck." Colt's eyes widened of fear as the door handle lowered and someone pushed the door open. 

\--- 

A blonde head popped from behind the door and peeked into the room. The dim light hid most of the traces of the lecherous actions that had happened right before. Colt had thrown the blankets over his naked body and Porco was just wearing briefs and socks but at least he wasn't naked.

"I brought tea," Falco came into the room and carried a tray with two cups, placing it on the nightstand. Porco got up and closed the door quickly behind him.

"What were you doing?" 

Colt froze as his younger brother asked him that embarrassing question. Porco picked up his pants and put them on.

"Your brother was cold. I was just warming him a lil'up." 

"Ah," Falco didn't look very convinced, but it wasn't the first time that Porco 'warmed up' his brother. He didn't care much though. Sometimes he had heard people talking about illicit carnal relations in the army, but Falco was too young to understand what that exactly meant. "Are you better now?"

Colt huffed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm not sick, I'm just hungover."

"You shouldn't drink that much, Colt." Falco looked at his older brother with concern. 

"You should listen to your brother," Porco threw on the t-shirt. "He's smarter than you."

"Mmmh I hate you two." The blonde complained and reached for a cup of tea. 

"Please don't drink too much tomorrow." Falco threw his brother a reprimand glance.

"Tomorrow?" Colt raised an eyebrow and took a sip of hot tea, he enjoyed the taste of a decent brew.

"Yea… there's a feast for the Eldian soldiers because of the victory." 

"I'll keep an eye on your brother." Porco chuckled and patted Falco's shoulder. "Let's go together tomorrow?" 

Falco nodded gingerly and smiled, "Pick us up at noon?" 

"Sure."

Falco left the room and closed the door behind him.

"You're good with kids." 

"Falco is a good boy," Porco grunted. "Unlike you."

"Whaaat that's not true," Colt protested. 

"Boozer."

"Asshole."

Porco chuckled and fixed his hair back, combing it back with his fingers. "I'll go now."

"Wait," Colt sat up and gestured Porco to come closer.

The ginger obeyed and as he stood in front of the blonde, Colt put his hands on his hips. 

"I'm a good boy as well." His fingers undid the belt buckle and opened the buttons of Porco's cargo pants.

"What-" 

Colt took him in his mouth like he was, soft and small. But his size increased quickly, filling Colt's mouth completely. 

The blonde savoured the old traces of sex mixed with fresh precum leaking from his tip. He sucked eagerly at his head, then swallowed him completely, sucking in his cheeks to give him more pleasure.

Porco's fingers ran through the short blonde hair, then rested on his nape. Pig-like noises came from his throat, which signalled his lover that he was enjoyingit quite a lot. 

Colt toyed with his balls and used the other hand to circle his asshole. He wanted Porco to come as soon as possible, they were already gambling with their luck.

Porco closed his eyes and enjoyed the silent devotion Colt was giving to him. He felt the warm mouth, the smooth tongue, fingers pressing against his entrance.

Porco cupped Colt's nape and thrust his cock deep into his mouth, shooting a small amount of cum down his throat.

Colt smirked while licking his lips, and swallowed everything. He patted Porco's thigh playfully. 

"Goodnight Porco." 


End file.
